


Fire Works

by VitaLupum



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fire, Gen, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hospital burnt down around when Tim left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Works

            It looks like fireworks.

            He sits in the doorway of the annex, watching as people rush about. There is shouting, screaming, yelling – all distorted in the crackling that is slowly building to a roar as the orange flame begins to burn white in the centre of the building. There might even be an explosion, and he would like that very much.

            Nobody is paying attention to a thirteen-year-old boy, cross-legged, staring into the flames. He watches as a window shatters under the intense heat, and nods, as if agreeing with something the fire says.

            Fire keeps the monsters away.

            He fumbles in his pocket – his mother snuck him in some cigarettes, the good mother she was, sneaking her possibly-psychotic barely-teen son cigarettes – and finds his lighter as well, lighting one up. The smell reminds him of his house, and now it will forever remind him of the day that his cell burst into bright, beautiful flames.

            Sparks glimmer on the wind like fireflies above the inferno, and the leaves on the trees surrounding the hospital are beginning to look a little charred. As he watches in casual interest, one tiny leaf lights up – only for a second before it burns itself out, but it is a symbol of hope. Maybe the entire park will burn down. Maybe that will be for the best.

            The fire is beginning to leap across to the annex now, and he looks up to see the tree outside of the entrance is on fire. He takes a drag, harsh smoke from the fire mixing with the harsh smoke of the cigarette and hurting his lungs, and turns his head, facing the dark tunnels.

            Maybe he will hide in there, until the fuss is over.

            It seems safe.


End file.
